1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to miniature room building toy components. In particular, the present disclosure relates to miniature room building toy components having coupling elements, such as tabs and slots, which are compatible with each other. As such, miniature rooms may be customized to a user's preference, whether the rooms are created as a toy, a hobby, a craft, or a combination thereof.
2. Background
The use of toys to instruct children on integrating electronics into room-building toy components encourages the education of engineering concepts in a creative environment.